Fairytales
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Mom told us fairytales of a young miko and a warrior fighting to protect a jewel before we fell asleep. They were magical, happy, and some were sad. She never said they were real. oneshot


*****Author's note: hey guys, this is a new oneshot. It's from their kid's point of view. I think it's just a cute little story. I hope you like it. It was going to be 'Their Story'. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own any characters I have made up. **

**Fairytales  
><strong>

I walked outside with my sister, Miki. Mom and Dad were fighting again, and I can't even remember what it was about. They just yell all the time. Miki started crying when Dad started yelling at Mom. I took her outside and found Shippo; he had to live with this even before me and Miki. I held my baby sister's hand and tried to stop her crying. I didn't blame her for crying anyway; if I wasn't her older brother I'd cry too.

Didn't they understand what their fighting did to their kids? Did they realize they're the reason I leave all the time? Didn't they realize they're the reason I'm angry all the time? Why I ignore them? Why I wish I can block out all the screaming and yelling and leaving?

Can't they see the reason why I hate them?

As I lead Miki away from the hut I heard louder screaming between my parents. Mom used to have the upper hand. I don't know if she still did.

"Why can't you just come with us to my mother's, Inuyasha?" my mother screamed. "It's just for a day. They never see her and she-"

"I don't care, Kagome," my dad yelled back. "I don't like going to your time! I don't like them going to your time back it could hurt their senses!"

"You used to stay in my time for days!" she yelled. I could see her getting angrier.

Miki was crying harder, and I hurried away faster, hugging her the whole way. We were almost far away so we wouldn't hear them.

Can't they see what their fighting does to small, precious Miki? It doesn't just hurt them anymore. It hurts my Miki.

It hurts me.

Miki was crying harder again. "Kenta," she asked, her small voice. "Do you think Mommy will leave again?" I looked down at her big, sad, gold eyes. They were red and puffy from her tears, and her little nose was red and sniffling.

I wished I could tell her no. "I don't know, Miki." I left it at that. The truth would hurt her even more, and the lie would just betray her.

Can't they see why I hate yelling? Can't they see the promises I've made to Miki and myself? I'll never be like them. I would never fight with my mate in front of my kids like they do. I'd never let my mate leave for days and leave my pups without a mother and questions on if she was coming back this time or not.

I'd never hurt my pups the way my parents hurt me. I'd never let someone hurt Miki's pups the way our parents hurt her.

We found Shippo deep into the woods with Kirara. They were just sitting there and I wondered if they were trying to get away from the yelling too.

"Shippo! Kirara!" I called and pulled Miki along by the hand.

They looked up. Shippo smiled and waved and Kirara mewed. Shippo was almost my size, maybe shorter, and he came up to the middle of my mother's waist now. Mom used to tell us about when Shippo was so small she could sit him on her shoulder.

"Hey Kenta," Shippo said. Then he saw the very upset Miki attached to my hand. "What's wrong, Miki?"

She cried harder when he asked that, and hugged me when we stopped in front of him.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again," I told him. "Mom might leave again it's so bad. I swear if they didn't have kids they'd be divorced or separated."

Shippo gave me a disapproving look. "Don't say that. Kagome and Inuyasha love each other very much. They've always fought though. Since before I've known them, ask Granny Kaede. Fought since the moment they spoke to each other. Inuyasha always goes after her when she leaves."

I was used to people calling them Kagome and Inuyasha. Granny Kaede called them that, as well as Shippo and Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, Aunt Rin, and Uncle Sesshomaru. They all knew my parents when they were teenagers. "Well I hate them fighting. It hurts Miki, and I hate them for it," I told him. "Maybe they _should_ be split up."

"That won't work, Kenta, and you know it," Shippo said.

"I know, but do they even _think_ about what their fighting does to us?" I demanded. "Miki is going to remember her childhood as fighting, tears, and sadness."

Shippo observed me. "Is this all about Miki?" he asked. "Are you sure your anger isn't about you too?"

"Of course it's not about me," I snapped. "I couldn't care less about the fighting." I crossed my arms.

Shippo gave a darker look. "Of course," he said. "You're just like your father."

I glared at him and growled. "I am _not_!" I snapped. "I'll never be like him. I won't fight with my mate in front of my pups; I won't let my mate leave if we do get into fights."

"Just like your father," he repeated, nodding. "Do you think Inuyasha _doesn't_ try to stop Kagome from leaving? Your father tries to stop her; he always has. But your mother always sat him and left anyway. I bet she still does sit him to leave, or she wouldn't get very far."

"Mommy doesn't let Daddy go after her?" Miki asked. She sniffled up at Shippo, tears brimming and falling down her face.

"Yes, Miki. Your Daddy wouldn't let your Mommy go without a fight," Shippo said.

That made Miki smile. "Daddy really loves Mommy." Then her eyebrows came together. "Why doesn't Daddy do as she asks?"

"Because Daddy is stubborn," I told her a bit angrily. Kirara crawled into Miki's lap after she sat down next to Shippo.

She looked up at me in surprise. "But you're stubborn too, Kenta," she stated. Her nose was still red and her eyes were still watery and red, but she wasn't crying anymore.

I blinked at her. My first instinct was to tell her I wasn't, but she was right. I was. I growled and crossed my arms, dropping down beside them. "I'm still never gonna fight in front of my pups," I mumbled.

"You've heard the stories about some of the village men keeping their wives in line by beating them, right Kenta?" Shippo asked. "And you've seen the women?"

I glared at him and nodded slowly.

"Inuyasha could be like those men. He could really hurt Kagome if he wanted, but he doesn't want to hurt her," Shippo told me. "He could even hurt her and not even know it, but he doesn't. He handles her like she could break."

I didn't say anything, and he went on. "Inuyasha used to protect her from demons and people who wanted the Sacred Jewel. They fought all the time, but he would be devastated if he lost her."

"The Sacred Jewel?" I asked. Mom used to tell me a story of a group of friends fighting to repair the jewel. The most powerful in the group protected the miko who could purify the jewel. They had to fight a demon for most of it, and it took them years to do it. She told us it before we fell asleep. I felt like I couldn't speak.

"Mommy's bedtime story?" Miki whispered.

Shippo looked at us in surprise. "She didn't tell you." It wasn't a question; it was a realization.

"Wait, _Mom_ was the miko in the story?" I asked, finally finding my voice. From the look on Shippo's face I got my answer. "And Dad was her warrior."

"Sango was the demon slayer, Miroku was the monk, I was the little demon, and Kirara was Sango's partner," Shippo stated.

"All the stories were true then?"

He nodded. "Every single one."

All the stories about the miko and her warrior. How he would run to save her when she was captured, when he thought she was dead, how she brought him back with a kiss from becoming evil. How Mom would smile at Dad from across the room when she was telling us the stories. How he'd interject with something from the warrior's side of the story. It was all about Mom and Dad.

And every time they retold it, they were reliving their story.

"Why didn't Mommy tell us it was her and Daddy?" Miki asked. She was so innocent; Mom didn't tell her about the more horrible stories. She didn't tell Miki about how many times the warrior almost died, how many times he had a hole in his chest or how many times the miko almost killed the warrior while she was under a spell. How many people tried to kill them.

"I would think it was to protect you," Shippo stated. "She didn't want to scare you."

"But they are such nice stories!" Miki exclaimed. "They couldn't scare anyone."

Shippo looked me in the eyes. "Not all of them are so happy," he stated, and I knew he knew she told me the more gruesome stories.

"She didn't tell you all of the stories, Miki," I told her. "Others are really bad."

"Well how do you know them?" she asked, her silver eyebrows coming together.

"When I used to fall asleep after you," I stated. "I asked her to tell me some of the stories that I haven't heard. She asked me not to tell them to you." She knew Miki couldn't handle it. It would make her cry.

"What are they about?" she asked, looking up at me hopefully.

I looked at her sadly. "You don't want to know, Miki."

She looked at me closely, knowing that when I didn't want to tell her something it was to protect her. She knew I'd do anything to protect her.

She nodded. "Okay."

She was so trusting. She never asked me after I told her no. Never asked what was happening when I'd wake her up in the middle of the night and hide her from demons.

"They made it out to be a fairytale for you," Shippo stated. "Inuyasha was never called a warrior. He was just Inuyasha; he was a half demon, and the best fighter in the group. Sango was the next best, then Miroku. He used to have the wind tunnel in his hand."

I nodded.

"She told you about the castle?" Shippo asked.

I nodded. Miki smiled.

"I love that one! It's my favorite story!" she squealed.

She only heard the good part. Mom cut out the horrible parts for her. Made everything out to be a fairytale for Miki. She didn't tell Miki the part when Dad dug his nails into Mom when he was changing. She didn't tell Miki when Dad hit Miroku when he was changing.

Shippo shared a dark look with me. It was cut short when I heard my mother calling us.

"Shippo, Kenta, Miki! It's time to eat!" she called, knowing we'd hear.

I stood up and grabbed my sister's hand. She stood up and looked back at Shippo.

"Aren't you coming, Shippo?" she asked.

Shippo nodded. "I'm going to stay here for a bit," he stated. "I need to bring Kirara back to Sango and Miroku."

She smiled at him, and then smiled up at me. "Let's go Kenta." She skipped forward, pulling me along.

I watched my sister as she skipped along, watching how she smiled at the sun and the little animals in the forest. Nothing bothered her. She didn't know how people used to treat Dad; she didn't know the horrible stories that happened to Mom and Dad. She didn't know how people would have treated us if we weren't Dad's and Mom's kids. She didn't know how we'd be treated if it was a different time.

She was innocent.

When we got back to the hut, Dad and Mom weren't really talking. He stayed on one side, and Mom stayed on the other. This just made me remember how much I was angry at them. How much I hated them for fighting.

"Mommy!" Miki cried. "You're the miko from the story!"

Mom tensed, but looked to Miki with a smile. She then shot Dad a look, and he looked at her with a look I couldn't quite comprehend. He was smiling slightly.

Mom looked back at Miki, and then shot a sad look at me. "Yeah, I am. And you must know that Daddy was the warrior."

Miki nodded with a big smile on her face. She couldn't know the sad smile Mom had on her face. Mom didn't plan on us knowing. She didn't want us to know, and that fact spiked my anger.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I demanded.

Dad saw or smelt my anger, because he stood up. "Kenta," he said the order clearly in his voice. Miki gave me an anxious look. She was afraid.

Mom sighed. "Inuyasha." She looked at my father. "He has every right to be angry with us." She looked at me again. "Kenta, we didn't tell you to protect you. We learned on that trip is that the less you know the better. If you don't know, they can't use you."

But they were using us. We were just another part of their story, their fairytale. "I want you to tell me why you chose to stay here after you woke Dad up."

"We needed to put the jewel back together," Dad snapped.

"Kenta," Miki whimpered, tears in her eyes.

I looked at her, the image of my frightened sister calming me. It wasn't my parents she was upset with now. It was me. "Sorry Miki."

She nodded.

"I want you to tell us everything in order. Right from the beginning. Miki deserves to know too," I stated.

Mom and Dad looked at each other. After a few minutes, there was a silent agreement to tell us the story.

I walked over to Miki and grabbed her hand. I was going to stay with her while Mom and Dad told us their story from beginning to end.

Fairytales were meant to be told.

* * *

><p><strong>****Author's note: hey guys, I hope you like it. I hope I got an angry child's point of view correctly. I liked writing this. Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


End file.
